


Sleepless

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, Insomnia, M/M, Talk of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all we need is a body next to ours, even if we don't want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

He hadn't realized just how much he'd relied on the others until they were all separated, and the first night alone was the worst of his life. His sword could protect him, but it couldn't talk to him or hold his hand or groan at his bad puns. Steel was a cold bed partner, even wrapped in a blanket, and Inigo spent every night alone tossing and shivering.

When he found his way to a village, a young maiden took pity on him. Gave him a warm bed and something hot to eat, a place to stay. All he knew was her name, but he decided he loved her because she was the first person in a long time to offer him such kindness. Too many villagers were afraid to open their doors to strangers these days thanks to the bandits ransacking everywhere they could. When the bandits came for Buttercup's village, he didn't hesitate to strike them down.

It was during the battle that he was reunited not only with old friends, but his parents. He barely recognized them at first, if it hadn't been for the white-haired man's smile he would have taken them for complete strangers. But soon he was fighting amongst the crowd, and when it was over he was greeted warmly by a smiling Lucina, a crying-but-trying-to-hide it Brady and a bear hug from Owain.

He spent the afternoon talking to Mother and Father, trying to reconcile these two people barely out of their teens with the man and woman who had raised him. He sparred with Lucina and Owain, laughed gently at Brady for crying over a flower, tried to get to know everyone else in camp.

It was Owain whose side he found he couldn't leave, though. It seemed a given; Brady and Lucina were so busy bonding with each other and their parents and they hadn't found any of the others yet. _He's the only one here,_ Inigo reasoned. But even as his thoughts drifted to their lovely lady companions, he couldn't concentrate. Being here with his parents, with everyone else's parents, with his _friends..._ it was almost too much.

When night fell, he sat alone by the dying fire, staring into the embers. He wasn't alone now, but he still couldn't sleep. Insomnia had become something of a habit for him now.

"Hoy there!" He nearly jumped a mile before realizing it was Owain. He turned around, glaring to hide his relief.

"You nearly scared me out of my skin!" If Father had been there he'd have made some creepy comment about how near that would have been, and he stifled the urge to laugh. One thing he _hadn't_ inherited from his father was a resistance to horror. "What are _you_ doing up? I thought you went to bed?"

"Your mother asked me to check up on you," Owain said, sitting on the fallen log beside him. "You weren't waiting for any lovely ladies to approac, were you? There's nothing but Risen?" Inigo sighed.

"My reputation still follows me even into the past," he groaned. "You'll be pleased to know I don't plan to hit on your cousin anytime soon, lovely as she is. No, it's...something else." Suddenly he was embarrassed, he was supposed to be a brave and tough mercenary. He'd been sure flirting with ladies had made him more confident, but everyone had said the moment he took up the sword he'd become a new man. What would they say if they knew a brave, strong mercenary couldn't sleep by himself? Only little kids needed someone to hold their hand to fall asleep. "It's no big dea," he said quickly. "Just the shock of seeing Mother and Father again, that's all!"

"It can be," Owain said, his tone lacking the usual dramatic inflection as he sat down. "I hugged Mom and Dad so hard when I found them and wouldn't leave them alone the rest of the day." He chuckled. "Dad wasn't too happy about it, though. I'd kind of forgotten he didn't like being touched when he was younger...even when I knew him he wasn't big on hugs."

"Ouch." Inigo couldn't help laughing himself. "Good thing your mother hugs more than enough for the both of them."

"So yes...strange, it is, to find ourselves-"

"Don't." Inigo shook his head. "We all missed your theatrics, but right now...just talk normally, okay?" Owain frowned.

"Is something wrong? You never usually just say it, you just make fun of me."

"I told you, it's weird seeing Mother and Father again!"

"It's something else." Owain moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go on, tell me."

"You'll just make fun of me. Remember when you caught me trying to dance and told everyone? Kjelle and Morgan made fun of me for weeks!"

"That's because it was funny! From the look on your face this isn't, and this time my lips are sealed. Justice Cabal's Honor!"

"Well..." Inigo sighed, moving a little closer. "As long as you promise. And if you tell anyone this time I have the right to show everyone your stupid diary full of adventure stories."

"Deal."

"All right." Inigo leaned in closer, lowering his voice even though everyone else was probably too fast asleep to hear, and they were the only ones outside. "I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since we came back in time...I was all alone, I didn't know where any of you were. I...I was _scared._ "

He expected laughter, an uncomfortable look, anything but for Owain's arm to wrap all the way around him.

"Idiot," he murmured. "Was that it? You could've just asked to sleep in my tent."

"W-what?! No, I-"

"I know, pride, mercenary, manly man." Owain shook his head. "Inigo, we're _friends._ I know we fight and make fun of each other all the time but when it comes down to it, we've always been there for each other." Inigo smiled a little, leaning against him.

"Yeah, we have," he said. "It's still kind of embarrassing, though."

"Do you want to sleep in my tent, Inigo? Yes or no." Owain's eyes were kind, and Inigo let go of some of his pride.

"Please? I can't spend another night alone, I...I need a warm body next to mine!" His cheeks flushed as the words left his mouth, but Owain didn't even smirk.

"All you had to do was say so."

Inigo kicked some dirt into the fire pit to smother the last of the embers, stood up and followed Owain to his tent. Shoes were kicked off, armor was removed and bedrolls were moved closer together. Inigo slid under the blanket, surprised when Owain's hand slipped into his own.

"I...thought this might help." He couldn't make it out in the darkness but he wondered if his friend was blushing. He knew _he_ was.

"Thanks."

He fell asleep fairly quickly that night, lulled by the crickets and the comfort of Owain's closeness. _Your secret's safe with me,_ the hand in his reassured; a hand he would never take for granted again.


End file.
